


Fairytales

by Timpeni



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timpeni/pseuds/Timpeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi wakes up in a strange place, full of strange people.</p><p>Divine beings, mythical creatures, shape-shifting animals, witches and wizards- it's not the best place for a human to be. But it's sweet, serene, peaceful- almost like a fairytale.</p><p>However, Naegi brought in more than himself when he entered this story.</p><p>(Dangan Fairytale AU originally by actualmondo.tumblr.com/yankeeboy.co.vu)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytales

“Fuck you!”

Mondo Oowada has been a Big Bad Wolf for 21 minutes.

“My, my. Feisty, aren’t we?” She walked over serenely, watching the wolf growl in defense. “Apologies. However, I can’t let an opportunity like this slide so easily. A newly-granted wolf, even with immense power, is simply a fumbling pup.”

With a deep, guttural growl, Mondo backed up into fighting stance, exposing his back. “Just try me! I won’t go down. Not after all he’s done!”

“…You really are a shadow of your brother.”

“What-”

Without another word, the witch sent dark sparks flying right towards Mondo’s back. They knocked him back into a nearby tree, and left a searing, burning sensation in his fur. Whimpering from shock, the wolf snarled again and regained his composure, only to see the witch pointing her wand right in his face.

“This is the end… Mondo Oowada. You’ll die, like your brother.”

Without thought, he did something even his brother would call him an idiot for doing.

He bit the wand.

The witch flinched momentarily before the wolf used his jaw to snap the stick right in half. Immediately, a burst of magic exploded from the wand, sending both parties flying. The witch screeched as she slammed to the ground, rocks around her legs and dirt all over her clothes.

Struggling to get up, she took a glance, and realized that she’s lost him.

“…Foolish…” She limped up, holding part of her broken wand. “That won’t be the last he sees of me… I will get him. As the Witch of the Dark Woods, I _will_ get the Big Bad Wolf.”

Celestia muttered to no one in particular, picking up the other part of her wand and trudging off into the lurking shadows.

\---

_...Where… where am I?_

The grass scratched against his back.

Naegi Makoto forced himself up, eyes barely adjusting to the low lighting. He squinted at the ground, brushing dirt off his shirt. _I was going to the picnic… what happened? Is this off the trail?_

Holding his aching head in his hands, he took a tentative step forward. _I fell, didn’t I…? So, did it turn to night, then? That’s not good…_

 _Or… is the canopy just so thick that it’s blocking out all the light?_ Looking ahead, he can’t tell apart leaves or night sky. Groaning, he began walking aimlessly, digging into his pockets for his phone. _No reception… of course. I’ll use the light, at least!_

Turning on the flashlight, he looked at the grass he was standing on.

_Wait… why are the plants all purple?_

Stopping in his tracks, he looked around at the alien trees. They towered far over him, dark purple leaves dropping down one after another, no breeze to carry them away.

Naegi gulped.

“Is… is anyone there? Can someone tell me where I am?” He called out, hoping to get a response. Suddenly, in the distance, a bright light sparked.

_Oh! What’s that…? Maybe someone’s there!_

The boy pocketed his phone and began running towards the light, kicking up the off-colored dirt as he did. _I… I hope they help me. They can’t be hostile, right? My mom told me sometimes people kidnap children and sell their organs…_

He shook his head violently. _No, there’s no way, right? Anyway, I can fight them off…! I think…_

As he got closer and closer to the light, it began to take a shape. Naegi then began to slow down in dismay, as it got more apparent that the bright spark was simply…

_…A fallen lantern? Well… it’s useful, I guess._

He picked up the paper lantern.

Then, it spoke.

“Hey! You there! I heard you, so I sparked up. Help a guy out and unlock the lid, will you?"

“AAAAAAH!” Naegi dropped the lantern in surprise, backing up.

_Did… did it just…?!_

“Oi! I’ve got enough dirt on me… wait, you’re not working for that witch, right…? Shit, she hasn’t come to finish me off, has she?!”

“No… I’m… not working for a witch…”

“Oh! Great. Canya help me out, then? Long story…”

 _This… this has to be a dream. Yeah._ Hands shaking, Naegi decided to reach out to the lantern, taking it in his hands. _Well, then… I might as well do as he sa-_

As soon as he removed the lock, the lid flew off and a burst of flames shot right up into the canopy.

“AAAAAARGH!” Naegi screamed yet again, feeling the heat against his face. His knees rocked, and the paper lantern dropped a second time to the ground, along with the boy.

The fire began to swirl, forming a human shape- then, clothes surfaced, fire slicked back into hair, and a face took form.

“Eh… I didn’t surprise you, did I? Sorry! I was stuck in there for so long, I was pretty excited to get out…”

“Who… what… how…?”

“Anyway! I’m Leon! Leon Kuwata. I got turned into a fire spirit and trapped in the lantern, long story short, and…” Leon blinked, looking at the burning plants around him. “Uhhh. Whoops.”

Naegi got up as a singe of fire began to tickle at his wrist from a flaming flower. “My name’s Naegi Makoto, and… uh, you set it on fire, right? Can you put it out?!”

“…I think we should get out of here before we get caught,” Leon said blankly.

“But- the forest!”

“It’ll grow back! It always does,” the fire spirit yelled, testing the shackles on his arms that chained him to the lantern he now carried. “Anyway, you don’t wanna roast alive, do you?!”

“No…”

“Then let’s ru-”

Suddenly, a tremendous roar swept over them.

Naegi’s heart dropped to his feet as the cold rush of air forced its way through the trees, expecting the fire to spread. Instead, the fire seems to crouch in upon itself, as if afraid.

The flames receded, disappearing into thin air, without leaving a single scorch mark behind.

Leon trembled, rubbing his arms. “Whoa… that was cold. But, the fire’s out! Great!”

“Yeah… that’s nice,” Naegi uttered out, still completely confused.

_But… who put it out?_

“HEY! YOU TWO!”

The sound of running footsteps began to pound against the fallen leaves, and it became louder and louder. “Oh, shit,” Leon said before promptly retreating into his lantern.

_…Was I just ditched?_

“YOU!” As the voice came again, Naegi saw a figure emerge from the dense bush. First, he noticed the human face and the animal fangs; then, he noticed the corncob hair and fluffy tail. Before he could register what the figure could be, hands reached out and grabbed him by the shirt. “Where’s the other one?! And who dya think you are to go around settin’ the Dark Woods on fire?!”

His sleeves snagged onto the trees and tore off, the ripping sound just adding onto his fear. Naegi looked at the person holding him hostage, and determined he was a mix between a human and a wolf.

_Yeah. This is just getting more confusing…_

“I’m sorry! I… I didn’t mean to!”

“SO WHAT? It still happened! You better be more fuckin’ careful-”

“Mondo…! Please stop!”

The boy noticed another, softer voice coming from his left. Turning his head, he saw a girl in a cute, green dress, clinging onto his captor’s arm. Then, Naegi noticed her deer horns.

“Yes! What they did is unacceptable, but there is NO need for violence!” Naegi then turned his head to the right and saw two, fluffy red bunny ears. The face that possessed them was far more fearsome, with striking red eyes and thick eyebrows.

Naegi looked at the ‘Mondo’ who was holding him up, breath hitched in his throat.

Mondo sighed and dropped Naegi on the floor.

“Alright, fine. Just don’t fucking do it again! Got that?!”

“O-okay…” Naegi whimpered.

The girl walked up to Naegi, looking at him in curiosity. “M-Mondo is a nice person, so don’t be scared…! He just doesn’t want anyone to be hurt in something like a f-fire…”

“YES!” The bunny/man yelled in response, making Naegi jump. “KYOUDAI MIGHT NOT SEEM LIKE IT, BUT HE IS A LAW-ABIDING PERSON WHO PROTECTS THE PEOPLE OF THE WHITE FOREST!”

“…By the way.” Mondo walked up to Naegi again, causing him to sweat. The wolf leaned over and sniffed at his face, close enough for the boy to smell his breath. (It smelled of ramen.)

Mondo walked back, getting another good look at Naegi, then asked. “So, what are ya? You don’t seem to be a magic spirit or anythin’.”

“…What?”

“You know! Wings, fur, tufts, claws!”

“I… I’m human…”

The wolf tilted his head, then growled.

“Stop avoiding the question and answer me truthfully! Unless you got somethin’ to hide, huh, punk?!”

The sudden harsh tone caused Naegi to jump, and he turned pale. “I-I swear! I’m telling the truth! I’m just a human!”

“Humans can’t fucking get INTO the Great Forest!”

“BUT WAIT, KYOUDAI!” The loud bunnyman interrupted. “Humans have been found in the forest before! Or, at least, their remains. Most only survive for five minutes after setting foot in the Dark Woods!”

Naegi gulped again.

The girl looked at the rabbit endearing. “Ah, Ishimaru! You really know a lot!”

“It’s nothing,” Ishimaru quickly replied, adjusting at his neck ribbon with a flustered expression. “I simply read a lot in the archives!”

“Well, you’re fuckin’ lucky we found you before anything else did, then,” the wolf muttered. “So… ya saying, kyoudai, that there’s a chance this pipsqueak really _is_ human?”

“I’m not denying it, definitely!” He replied, volume and tune unfaltering. “However! Most of the time, humans enter due to magical reasons, and there is a chance they may be bad!”

Naegi looked at the three frantically, struggling to find words to say to the strange beings. “I’m n-not bad. I won’t hurt you guys…”

“That’s what all of ‘em say,” Mondo noted, snarling.

“Hm… maybe Hagakure might know why he’s here?” The girl suggested, finger on her chin. “We should bring him to the Towering Tree, then…! We’re headed there, anyway…”

Ishimaru nodded, then perked his large ears up. “Well, then! We have no time to waste! To the Towering Tree!”

“Tsk, hold on, Kyoudai…! I’m leading, dammit!”

Marching off in one direction, Ishimaru stomped through the grass as Mondo tailed behind. The girl turned to Naegi first, flashing a bright smile. “Are you alright…?”

“T-thanks for saving me back there… what’s your name?” Naegi stuttered out, staring at her horns.

“It’s nothing! I d-didn’t want anyone to be hurt… I’m Chihiro Fujisaki! Y-you can call me Fujisaki… the rabbit is K-Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and the wolf is Mondo Oowada… there’s all n-nice people, and they won’t let you be hurt!”

Naegi scratched the back of his neck, trying to copy the smile. “Still, thanks… I thought I was a goner. Anyway, we’re going to the… Towering Tree…?”

“Yes!” Fujisaki chirped, then her smile dropped. “Wait… it’s f-freezing now, and you have short sleeves! T-take this…”

Suddenly reaching into the bag slung over her shoulder, the deer pulled out a tattered red cloak. “It’s a b-bit old, but it’s snug… I don’t want you to c-catch a cold!”

 _Oh…! That’s… really nice._ “R-really? I can borrow it?”

“You can h-have it, if you want…! I was going to g-get rid of it soon, anyway…”

_…So I’m a trash dump… never mind, then._

Wearing the cloak, Naegi smiled and hooked the front. “Thanks again… wow, I owe you a lot, huh?”

Fujisaki chuckled. “D-don’t worry! I don't charge interest…”

“Eh?”

“Nothing! Now, l-let’s catch up with the others!” Fujisaki said, stepping off into the forest again.

“Huh… I feel like Red Riding Hood now,” Naegi muttered.

“What’s that…?”

“N-nothing,” he stammered, rushing to catch up to the rest.

_This… this is a pretty elaborate dream… am I really…?_

Naegi pinched himself.

_…I... guess not, then. I’ll just follow them…_

Then, the lantern on the floor shook, and the lid opened.

“Heeey! Wait! I got no where else to go, so, I’ll follow you guys!”

“SO THAT’S WHERE YOU FUCKING WERE!”

“AIIIIIE!”

\---

She looked around.

It was white.

It was black.

She sat at the borderline.

She didn’t know where she was.

But she didn’t care.

She got up, brushing back her hair and smiling.

“Upupupu… I wonder if anyone’s there?”

**Author's Note:**

> so i did the thing  
> and yes there is major character death and it's NOT JUST DAIYA AHAHHAHHAHAHAAH. Stay tuned.  
> Oh god what did I just write


End file.
